Separation
by XoAwakeAndAliveoX
Summary: "Exactly what kind of game is this to you? Hogwarts? There's no such thing." He laughed. "What sort of name for a school would that be, anyway? I mean who just looks at a school and goes 'Hmm, what would be a good name for a school? Somewhere parents will definitely want to send their kids? I know! How about Hogwarts' It just doesn't happen." I'm Rosaline Potter this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

You know what? Being a kid is complicated. I don't want to hear any of that 'you don't have to pay the bills' or 'you don't have to worry about feeding your family.' Maybe we don't. But you know what we do have to go through? At home, there is the fact that, if we live in a harmful, abusive, or upsetting environment, there is nothing we can do about it. Even if it doesn't happen to every kid, it would still suck. Once you get past that, there's the bullying. And let me tell you something coming from personal experiences, it sucks. Kids are mean. They're so cruel. They don't give up.

Not to mention the transition from elementary school to middle school. I don't want to go there. To be honest, I'd rather be home schooled. But… my dad (well, adoptive father) won't let me. He doesn't know about the bullying, and I haven't exactly told him yet. I really just don't want him to worry; he has enough on his plate. He's Iron Man, for god's sake! He doesn't have time to worry about me.

Go ahead and ask. I know you want to. It's the one question I'm always asked.

What's it like being Tony Stark's daughter?

I've got a large, crazy, and loving family. I've got a lovely home, and food on my plate. It's not bad, being Tony's daughter. But, unlike many people tend to think, it's not all it's cracked up to be.

I constantly worry about Tony, and Steve, and Thor. For some reason, I don't worry that much about Natasha, but that's mainly because I know that she can (for sure) take care of herself. Unlike dad, he hasn't given me a reason to be upset and scared for her yet. That's the keyword. Did you catch it? Yet.

You see, a while back (four years, to be exact), my dad had to go overseas for business. Everything seemed normal. I mean, it's not exactly rare for him to have to go overseas. He is Tony Stark. I remember how I hadn't wanted him to leave, but I couldn't expect him to drop everything for me. Especially when it had to do with Stark Industries!

Long story short, Tony nearly didn't come back. At all. And he wouldn't have returned at all, had it not been for the iron suit that he made. I know that dad can take care of himself, he's a fully grown adult, so that should be obvious. But I can't help but feel like one day, he won't come home. Ever. I've already lost my real parents (apparently), but I am not going to lose Tony too.

Anyways, back to why being me is insanely difficult.

About a month ago, a strange old man wearing a long blue robe appeared at our door. Apparently, he was wanting to speak to me about some school in Scotland. But, with dad being dad, he was very protective and nearly didn't let the man in until he knew that the man wanted to talk about a school.

"I'm sorry, what boarding school is this again?" Tony demanded. "I've never heard of it, and as JARVIS has already said, there's no records."

The old man sighed and took a seat on the couch. Even from the other room, I could tell that dad wasn't particularly happy with this man.

"As I have stated already, Mr. Stark, it is a very exclusive private school in Scotland. Unfortunately, I am unable to give you the full details without your daughter present. Her absence is making this much more difficult-"

"Than it needs to be. I know. Don't get your knickers in a twist, Gandalf."

Dad rolled his eyes and reluctantly called for me.

"Rosie, this is…" Tony looked toward the stranger for a moment once more. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?"

"Rosalie Lily Potter-Stark?" The man confirmed. I nodded.

"Y-Yes?"

"I am Professor Albus Percivel Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but just call me Professor Dumbledore for short."

"Hello, Professor." I greeted, moving up to stand next to dad. "May I ask why you're here?"

He chuckled and reached inside his robe and pulled out a single letter.

"This letter will explain it all, my dear."

Hesitantly, I reached for the letter and flipped it over onto the front, which had my name (minus the "stark" part), the Avengers Tower's address, my floor, and exact room! But… how…? I flipped the envelope over slowly, and my eyes gazed at the lettering on the red wax seal. Hogwarts? What's that?

Dad sat down on the couch, right beside me, and read over my shoulder.

"Alright, and the fact that they know your exact room isn't creepy at all," He glared. "Exactly what kind of game is this to you? Hogwarts? There's no such thing." He laughed. "What sort of name for a school would that be, anyway? I mean who just looks at a school and goes 'Hmm, what would be a good name for a school? Somewhere parents will definitely want to send their kids? I know! How about Hogwarts!' It just doesn't happen."

I took a deep breath, slightly freaked out, and opened the letter.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I read out loud, causing dad to frown.

"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supereme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)."

I looked up at dad in confusion, and then toward Professor Dumbledore. "Witchcraft and Wizardry? Like magic?"

The professor nodded. "Yes, Ms. Potter. Real live magic."

I continued reading.

"Dear Miss Stark,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraftand Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on the 1st of September. We will await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Professor McGonnagall

Deputy Headmistress"

"Okay, dude. You're crazy. You're literally insane. Magic does not exist." He stood up, put a hand on my shoulder, and ushered me behind him. "What sort of sick joke is this? All of this hocus pocus crap isn't real. Even Rosalie knows that; she's not five years old anymore."

"Mr. Stark, I can assure you that this is no joke. Miss Potter, have you ever made anything strange happen? Perhaps you didn't know it was you, or perhaps you did. Maybe it happened when you were frightened or upset. Something broke, yet nothing broke it? An item disappeared, only to reappear in a different spot?"

I nodded quickly. "I-It was when dad went MIA a few years ago… I was scared and… one day, I just- I made a flower pot explode. I-I don't know how. I thought someone else broke it at first but… I was the only one there until Aunt Pepper ran in. Nothing was thrown at it…. It just broke."

Dad paused, then shook his head. "If magic is so real, show us some, Houdini."

The old man sighed, and nodded his head. A long, thin, stick of wood slid out from the sleeve of the man's robe, and he gave it a wave. He said something under his breath, but it was so quiet I couldn't hear it. Almost instantly, my old teddy bear was floating about five feet in the air, and counting. I gasped in surprise, while dad's eyes widened.

"S-So… I'm a-"

"A witch, yes. In a few weeks, we will send a professor to show you where and how to get your supplies. The train to get to Hogwarts can be found at King's Cross Station in London, England. Your ticket is in the envelope along with your supply list. All you have to do is run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, if you were wondering."


	2. Chapter 2

I remember how confused dad had been. Honestly, he almost didn't want me going to Hogwarts! It took me and the Professor about an hour to convince him to let me give it a try! Even better, the Professor said that I have a brother there! I really do still have family! He said that I'd have to wait until after I get sorted into my house to meet him, though, which put a small rain on my parade. But I guess it's not like I don't get to meet him at all!

At the moment, I couldn't be happier. Even though I don't think he wants to admit it, I think Tony is too. In fact, he was determined to go with us just to see everything.

"Dad!" I grinned. "Uncle Steve! Hurry up! The Professor will be here any minute!"

Steve Rogers (yes, THE Captain America), and Dad were going to be going with us to shop for my school supplies. The letter said that I could bring an owl, cat, or toad… I sort of want an owl. Professor Dumbledore said that owls were used to deliver mail in the wizarding world, and I want a way to communicate with everyone back in New York.

"We're almost ready, Rosie. We're waiting on Capsicle. Apparently, he may look young, but he's apparently going to act just as old."

"Watch it, Stark." Steve glared. I laughed and ran to hug both of them. Within a few minutes of us standing and talking, a loud 'pop' was heard, and we all jumped and turned around to see a tall woman with a witch hat on her head. She smiled at us all.

"Hello, you must be the Avengers. My name is Professor McGonagall. I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts. And… you're Rosalie?" The woman said as she smiled down at me. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am! It's nice to meet you!"

"Same to you, Ms. Potter. Now, I must warn all three of you; Rosalie, you are very well known to the wizarding world. It is a long story, but you and your brother survived an attack, many years ago, by a dark wizard. No one has ever lived once he decided to kill you; your brother and you are the first. If someone knows your name, do not worry. It's likely, however, that they will not recognize you until you introduce yourself."

"A dark wizard?" I asked, confused. "Why… why would a dark wizard want to kill me? I was only a baby."

McGonagall sighed. "Not all wizards are good, Ms. Potter. It is unknown what the Dark Lord was after, but it is known that he wanted your brother, not you." She walked closer. "And I assume you two will be joining us?" She directed to Steve and Tony, who both had a hand on my shoulder. They nodded in reply.

"Yes, Ma'am." Steve replied. "We will be."

She nodded. "Right, then. Where is your fireplace?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but what does that have to do with anything, Professor?"

"I was simply going to apprate, but there are too many of us. We'll have to use the floo network. It is a means of transportation for wizards. I hooked your fireplace up to it before I arrived here."

"… right. Well, it's this way."

Long story short, traveling by floo isn't exactly my favorite thing to do. Better (and faster) than the car, though. I quickly stepped out of the fireplace, and leaned on the wall to steady myself. It was nauseating, to be honest. But it was so worth it! Looking around, I couldn't help but to be amazed by everything I saw! There were so many different shops! Not only that, but it was full of witches and wizards! I laughed as a pair of seven year olds ran by, chasing what looked like birds made out of paper… but they were flying!

Looking behind me, I could see that Tony and Steve were just as amazed as I was! I swear, I thought Uncle Steve's chin was touching the ground. I was kind of surprised it wasn't. And dad.. Well, he looked like a kid in a candy store.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, making all three of us turn our attention to her.

"Now," She began. "We need to stop at the Wizard's bank, Gringotts, to get money from your vault-"

"She has a vault? How would she have a vault?" Steve spoke up. "She hasn't been exposed to this place… well… probably since she was born!"

"Did you honestly think her parents would leave her in this world with nothing? James would never even think about it. And Lily? Oh, she would've been outraged."

"I-I'm sorry, Professor, did you know my parents?"

McGonagall smiled at me. "Well I would certainly hope I did! I taught them all seven years at Hogwarts."

"A-And my mother's name… it was Lily? I was named after my mother?"

Once more, I got a smile in return. "Yes, Rosalie. Your middle name was your mothers, just like your father's name is your brother's middle."

Steve placed his hand on my head and ruffed my bright red hair.

"Should we get going?" He suggested.

I nodded. "Y-Yeah. Let's go!"

McGonagall led us to the very end of Diagon Alley, where there is a very large marble building known as "Gringott's Bank". We walked inside and were slightly freaked out (though we tried not to show it; it'd be rude) to find who worked there.

I looked up at the professor. "Er… what are they?" I ask.

"Goblins." She answered before going up to the front desk, where one of the meanest looking goblins sat, writing in a book. "Excuse me," Professor McGonagall spoke. "Ms. Potter wishes to make a withdraw."

"And does Ms. Potter have her key?" He said in reply, looking toward me.

I took a small step back and gazed up at the Professor in confusion. Key? What key? Within a matter of seconds, she reached into her pocket and pulled our a large key. She handed it to him.

"Right." The goblin muttered. "This way."

So. Much. Gold. Piles of it; insanely tall piles of gold, silver, and copper coins towered above me. "I-It's mine?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, and your brother's."

I nodded. "H-How much should I get?"

"A handful or two. Never know how much prices will have rose since last year."

I quickly got the galleons and we left the bank, while she explained to us how to pay for everything. Apparently, a galleon is equal to 17 sickles or 493 knuts. Could you imagine having to carry an entire galleons worth of knuts? That would be horrible!

"Now, Ms. Potter, you do have your supply list, correct?"

I nodded. "It's right here." I told the Professor, pulling out the list.

"Good. I'm afraid that I must leave at the moment, do you recall how we got here?"

All three of us nodded.

"In order to get home, when you pick up the floo powder, all you have to say is 'Avenger's Tower'. Remember, say it clearly."

"Okay. Thank you, professor! We appreciate it!" Steve and Tony said (not at the same time), and then McGonagall was gone.

I turned to Uncle Steve and Dad. "So… where to first? I want to get my robes!"

-time skip-

Soon, all we had to do was get my wand! Tony decided that he wanted to go look around, and so Steve and I went to a shop called 'Olivanders'. Apparently, this is where most people get their wands.

When we walked into the shop, we ran into a couple of ginger-haired girls (literally). One of them was my age, clearly about to start school at Hogwarts (I'd assume). The other must have been her mother. I quickly backed up and apologized to them both.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"Nonsense, dear. It's alright." The older woman said to me, while the younger girl just smiled.

"I'm Ginny." She said. "Ginny Weasley. I'm starting Hogwarts this year. What about you?"

I smiled in return and held my hand out for her to shake. "I'm Rosalie Potter. It's nice to meet you! I'm starting Hogwarts too; I'm so excited!"

"Potter?" The older woman asked. "As in Rosalie Lily Potter?"

Steve nodded, deciding to make his presence known. "Yes, she is. Why?"

"Well, dear, it's just that Harry is here with us as well."

I turned my gaze up to Steve and my grin spread, but quickly faltered.

"H-He's here? W-Where?"

"He's probably with Ron at Flourish and Blotts getting his books."

The older woman smiled. "I know that you all were separated 11 years ago… not many do. Would you like us to get him?"

I nodded my head quickly, trying to contain my excitement. I don't have to wait until September to meet him! He's here! He's really here! Steve began to smile as well.

"That would be great, Ma'am. I'm Steve, by the way. Steve Rogers."

"I'm Molly, Dear. It's lovely to meet you both. Now, Ginny, come along. We need to find Harry! He's going to be so excited!"

And just like that, they were gone, headed down the alley to Flourish and Blotts.

"I'm going to meet my brother." I realized, though I already knew. I began to feel nervous, anxious, and though I knew I shouldn't be, frightened. My stomach seemed to knot up with the thought of meeting Harry. Was he nice? Would he like me? Would he accept me? Does he even know that I exist?

"I know, Rosie. I'm happy for you! But we do need to finish shopping, so if we could get your wand while we're waiting…"

I took a deep breath and walked all the way into the door, and was slightly shocked at what I saw; this place was a mess! Was it ever cleaned? Boxes were thrown across the shop, stairs were covered in them, and dust was everywhere! Hesitantly, I walked toward the counter to see an old man searching through a book.

"E-Erm, hello?"

"Yes?" Came the reply. The man looked up and immediately jumped onto his feet. "Ah, Ms. Potter! I've been wondering when I would see you walk through these doors. Seems like only yesterday I gave your parents their wands! And your brother his!"

Wow… Professor McGonagall wasn't kidding when she said that a lot of people know who I am. It's almost creepy, to tell you the truth.

"Ah, but you're not here to hear my rambling, are you? Let me see here… I think I have the perfect wand for you!" He exclaimed, rushing to the back of the shop. He picked up box after box, inspecting it carefully, and then threw it down. Honestly, it distracted my mind from my brother so much, that I didn't even notice Olivander's door open and close. Steve did, though. He turned around and smiled, taking a step back.

"Here it is!" The man opened a box and pulled out a long, beautiful looking wand. "Mahogany, 11 inches, and a Veela hair core!" He handed the wand to me. "Are you just going to stand there like a statue? Give it a bit of a wave!"

Hesitantly, I grabbed the end of the wand and gave it a slight wave. Suddenly, wand boxes flew out of their places on the shelves, tumbling to the floor with a loud thud. Steve instinctively went to grab his shield, forgetting that he left it at home. I jumped back with a loud squeak of surprise, earning a chuckle from someone behind us.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I cried out. "I-I didn't me-"

"It's alright, Ms. Potter. It happens to most people. It's rare when it's the first wand you try."

I hurriedly placed the wand back on the counter and took a step back, not wanting to be near it any longer. A new one was soon placed in my hands. I closed my eyes to prepare myself, and gave this same one a wave. A flower pot broke. I put it down as well.

"I'm sorry." I looked down. Steve quietly stood beside me, watching with wonder.

Another wand was put in my hands. This time, though, when I waved it, nothing broke. Nothing moved. Well, there was the wind that seemed to surround me, but apparently that was good!

"Elm wood, 12 ½ inches, with a Unicorn tail-hair core. A very nice wand, if I do say so myself, Ms. Potter. That'll be 10 galleons."

I turned to Steve and he pulled out 10 gold galleons, before turning back to me and gesturing behind me. I ignored it for a moment. I knew what he was going to say. Oh, I hope they didn't see me make that mess!

"Thank you, Mr. Olivander!"

I turned around and was met with a boy about my age, with brown hair and green eyes. He wore large circular glasses, and seemed a bit surprised/curious. Outside stood about 10 other people. Seven of them had bright red hair. And there was also Molly and… Ginny… oh my god. Is this...?

"H-Hello."

"Are you… Are you Rosalie?" The boy asked. "Rosalie Potter?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hesitantly, I nodded my head. "Y-Yes I am."

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm your brother, Rosalie."

My eyes widened and I looked toward Steve, as if asking him what I should do. The people outside the door were now looking through the windows, and a couple of twins laughed. Presumably at the look on my face. I noticed Dad walking toward the shop, carrying a cage with an owl. He seemed, well, insanely happy. Probably because he got an owl. I overheard him and Natasha arguing over it. He wanted one, and Natasha didn't think he needed one. It was pretty funny to overhear, though I'd hate to see Natasha's face when she gets back home.

No, I need to stop changing the subject. In front of me is my brother, my own flesh and blood, and I'm thinking about owls. Great job, Rosalie.

"Is everything alright?" The boy- I mean Harry, asked.

Just like that, I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, sorry. I was just surprised. I… honestly, I thought I was going to have to wait until September to meet you and I've just got 1,000 things going through my head and you're actually here and I just don't know what to say or what to do and-"

"Slow down, Rosalie." Steve laughed, walking toward us. "You're going to talk the boy's head off. You haven't even known him for five minutes yet."

I froze, glancing around. "St-Steve! Don't make me start calling you 'Capsicle' again!"

"Er… Sorry, but who are you?" Harry asked in confusion. "Are you her guardian?"

Steve nodded. "Well, in a way. I'm more of a close family friend. Her adoptive father left to do something."

"He's out there, actually! With the owl!"

I pointed outside, where Tony was now pushing through the Gingers (I'd assume it's a whole family) to get to the door. He looked slightly panicked.

"Smokey! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I saw them crowding around the store and thought the worst-"

"Dad! Dad no, I'm fine! Actually, I'm even better than fine! And don't call me that!" I grinned at Harry. "Guess who this is?"

Tony shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Dad, this is Harry! Daddy this is my brother!" I grinned.

Dad laughed. "Really? Hi, Harry. It's nice to meet you. I'm Tony Stark. Oh, and Smokey (Dad!), I got you a present. Actually it's my present too. Technically I mainly got it because I wanted one but if I tell Natasha that it's yours, she actually might not try to kill me."

I giggle. "You know that's probably not going to work. If I had been the one to choose, she knows that I would have more than likely gotten a cat. I mean, an owl is handy, but… I'm not exactly fond of large birds."

"Nonsense! Look, you'll love him. He does this thing, where if you rub under his chin he'll rub up against your hand, and it's so cute!"

Harry stood beside me and laughed lightly at my dad's antics. "Hedwig does the same thing."

"Hedwig?" I asked, "Is that your owl?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Hagrid- I mean the gamekeeper at Hogwarts got her for me."

"Hagrid sounds nice." I added.

"Yeah, he is. Listen, I have to go. I'm staying with the Weasleys for the next week until we leave for Hogwarts. See you there?"

"Of course! We can send each other letters until then too! We need to catch up with everything."

"We do. Talk to you soon, then!"

Harry walked out the shop door, and met who I am assuming to be the Weasleys, whom were all grinning at him excitedly. They all began to walk away, and Harry turned back to wave at me. I waved back and then quickly turned to Steve and Tony.

"That was my brother! Steve! Daddy! I thought they were kidding or something! He's really there."

Tears were threatening to fall, but I held them back.

"So should we get back? We need to pack before we fly back across seas to drop you off."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Is everyone going?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course we are. Well, all except Bruce, Thor, and Hawkeye. Hawkeye is going to be on a mission, Thor is in Asgard, and Shield has Bruce doing something in the lab. So…technically it's just going to be Me, Steve, and Natasha will for sure be there."

"Yay! Alright, let's go home then! I still have to pack everything. Dad, look at my wand!"

Tony laughed. "Awesome! … can I hold it?"

"… no, Tony." Steve shook his head. "You wouldn't exactly be able to do anything with it anyway; you're not magic."

"You don't know that! Maybe my Hogwarts letter just never made it to me!"

"Somehow, I doubt that."

-time skip-

Just like I thought, Natasha knew it wasn't me that bought the owl. At first, she was angry, but then she realized that I could take him to Hogwarts and we could send letters back and forth. For some reason, that made everything okay again.

At dinner the night we returned home from Diagon Alley, I excitedly told everyone about meeting Harry, Molly, and Ginny. I explained as much as I could, even about the broomsticks I saw at 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. Natasha and Clint seemed mildly interested, while Bruce was listening intently. He still didn't fully believe that I was going to a magic school, nor did he believe that I was actually a witch. "It defies the laws of physics." He'd say. "It's impossible."

"But it is! And I met Harry! He so nice! And so is Ginny! Personally, I think she likes him."

"He sounds like it. Have you sent him a letter yet?" Clint asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet! But I'm planning on it after dinner."

And that I did. Once dinner was over, I quickly ran into the elevator and went up to my room. I grabbed a piece of paper and got out my pens. Once I sat down at my small desk, however, I found out that I had no idea what to write. There were so many things I wanted to tell him, but I had limited space to write, and I certainly didn't want to overwhelm him. After a while, I took a deep breath and began to write.

Dear Harry,

I'm not entirely sure how to send letters the way wizards do. I've not exactly been living in the wizarding world my whole life. In fact, that was my first trip to Diagon Alley. Sorry if I sounded weird or something when I kept rambling on. I tend to do that a LOT when I'm nervous, which sadly happens more than I wish it did. I think Tony (dad) and Steve liked you, and from what I can tell, everyone else did too (even though they only know our coversation… sort of). I still can't believe that I have actual family left, you know? It's… well, it's amazing. Tony used to try to find out as much as he could about my yours our family, but all he found out was that one night, 11 years ago, our house sort of… blew up. Do you know anything about it? He said that one day a weirdly dressed man with black hair dropped me off to him, refusing to tell him anything about me. All he really knew was my name. What happened to you? Did they take you somewhere else or something?

Sincerely,

Rosalie Lily Potter-Stark

Ps. We'll be in England in a week or so. I'm so excited! Can't wait to see you.

Pps. Careful with Alba… he attempted to bite me when I asked him to take this to you!

Once the letter was written, I hesitantly handed it to Alba once more. He hooted and took off out my window, as if he already knew where he was going. Well, if he did, then that would be perfect. I hoped the letter would get to Harry okay, but once I realized that owls send letters every day, I relaxed. I'm sure Alba will find him quickly enough. I hope.

* * *

_Sorry about the wait, guys! Your reviews were helpful; I'm going to try to update the summary a little bit later, but I'm in a hurry at the moment. Honestly, I'm surprised that people are actually reading this. The idea just sort of popped into my head and I sat down and wrote it one day. Never thought it was any good, but posted it anyway. You all have been very helpful, especially with the reviews. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favorites. It's all very, very appreciated! _


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, I got my reply.

Dear Rosalie,

So you'll be in the U.K. in a few days time then? You should come visit the Burrow. I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind. I'll ask her about it later. And about our parents… well, that's a long story. But about your father's description of the man that brought you to him? That sounds like Professor Snape. He teaches potions. But why would Snape bring you there instead of keeping you with me? Or why didn't he put me with you? I would've liked that much better, to be honest. Dumbledore left me with my our mum's sister and her family. They're… well, they're not the nicest people. We'll put it that way. And our house did blow up. Kind of. Eleven years ago, there was a dark wizard named Voldemort. He was trying to, in a way, take over the wizarding world and get rid of all the non-purebloods (wizard with non-magic blood, but are magic). For some reason, he was trying to kill us. All I know was that something happened, and the spell rebounded. He disappeared, and we were made to go separate ways. And don't feel like you have to apologize to me; it's alright. I felt the same way, to be honest. I was sort of terrified. I didn't know I had a sister, let alone that she was raised by the Avengers. That must be amazing.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

Ps: Molly said that you and your family could come visit one day while you're in the UK, if you want.

Pps: You were right about Alba. Geez.

Molly said it was okay for us to visit! I could burst with joy right now! Now, all I had to do is run it by Dad, Steve, and Natasha. If it's alright with them, then I would be seeing Harry again soon! Well… and meeting his friends… looks like I'm going to have to get rid of my shyness somehow, right?

Long story short, we ended up visiting. We were on our way there within three days, and we arrived at the Weasley's using the floo network. Nat didn't like it one bit!

"A fireplace! I want to know who looked at a fireplace and said 'this is a wonderful means of travel.' That's all I want to know."

Steve shrugged. "I'm not sure; maybe Molly knows?"

"I didn't actually want to know, genius."

"Hurry, Tony! I want to meet everyone!" I grinned. "They all looked like they were nice… and Harry says they are."

"Calm down, Smokey. You've got a lot to bring with you; it's not exactly easy to carry it all!"

I huffed and picked up one of my suitcases. "Are we ready now?"

"Yes, yes. Jeez. You don't take after anyone patient, do you?"

I decided to ignore Natasha's comment, and instead grabbed a handful of floo powder. I stepped into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" I yelled out louder than I meant to, threw the powder on the ground, and was soon engulfed in green flames. When the flames disappeared, I was no longer in the Avengers Tower. I quickly stepped out of the fireplace before someone else arrived. "Er… hello?" I called out. "It's Rosalie! Is anyone here?"

Soon, two red-headed twins appeared in the doorway. "Mum!" One of them yelled, while the other finished. "They're here!"

A woman that I recognized as Molly walked into the room, and made her way toward me. I heard Natasha arrive from the Tower, and then Tony, and finally Steve. Molly gave me a hug.

"Welcome, dear. You three are her guardians, correct?"

"Yes, we are. I'm Natasha, that's Steve, and-"

"I'm Tony Stark, her father. Well, not biologically, but I may as well be. Molly, right?"

Molly nodded. "I'm Molly Weasley, those two are Fred," She pointed at the shorter one. "And George." She the gestured to the taller twin. "Of course, you already know Harry. Ron is the one beside him, and Hermione is beside George. Ginny is the youngest, Percy is behind Hermione, and my husband is still at work."

"Now," said Molly. "Supper will be ready soon. Until then, I believe Fred, George, Ron, and Harry were wanting to teach you Quidditch…?"

I tilted my head a bit in confusion. Quidditch? What is that? I looked over at Harry, who was about to answer me before he was interrupted by the twins.

"Quidditch? You don't know what Quidditch is? It's only-"

"The greatest sport ever!" Finished Fred, grinning.

Harry walked toward me, grabbed my wrist, and began to pull me outside of the house. He told me that Quidditch was something I may enjoy, but that mainly depended on if: A.) I didn't have a fear of heights B.) I liked flying (what?) and C.) The possibility of getting hit with a bludger (again, what?) didn't scare me.

"Before we explain how to play Quidditch, I want you to meet Hermione and Ron! They're my closest friends, and from what you've told me about yourself already, I think you and Hermione will get along well." He said, dragging me over to where the two were standing. Well, technically Hermione was sitting down, but you get the idea. "Ron, Hermione, this is Rosalie." Harry introduced me.

I waved at the strangers awkwardly, my shyness beginning to kick in. "H-Hi." I greeted.

Hermione smiled. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you. This is Ron."

"Hello!" Said Ron.

"Hi. I-I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Potter."

"Blimey, mate." I heard Ron whispering to Harry. "She looks nothing like you; well, except the eyes. You both have the same eyes."

Hermione hit Ron in the arm with her elbow. "Ron! She's standing right there!"

"Sorry." He grumbled. "Anyway, let's get to Quidditch, okay?"

Ron motioned the twins and Ginny over. He told the twins to explain, since they've been playing Quidditch for a while now.

"It's easy." Fred started. "There's Normally seven players, but we have to make do with what we have. Which is… six. Anyway, There are two balls called 'Bludgers' and they're supposed to try and knock you off your broom. Normally, there's two. But since there'll be one beater per team, we're going to use one of them."

"Bit easier, less risky." Whispered Harry.

"Right." Agreed George. "It's the beater's job to keep the bludger from hurting anyone on his/her team. The chasers have to get the quaffle into those hoops over there-" He pointed toward a couple make-shift quid ditch hoops. "-And when we play, they'll also have to double as the keeper. It's the keeper's job to keep the other team from scoring points by getting the quaffle in their hoop. And then I think we'll let Harry explain the Seeker's job."

Harry shook his head. "Alright. The seeker's job is to find this-" He reached into the small box and grabbed a small golden circle, which soon unraveled to reveal wings. "- It's called the golden snitch. It's worth 150 points, and the game doesn't end until the snitch is caught."

I nodded. "Okay. I… think I understand."

George grinned. "Alright, teams then. Ginny, you're the keeper/chaser for my team, and Rosalie, you're the seeker. I'll be the beater. All you have to do, Rosie, is look for the snitch." I nodded. "And you three can figure out your team."

Fred and George ran into the garage and grabbed five broomsticks, before handing them out to everyone. They explained that Harry had his own broomstick (a nimbus 2000), and that the one they gave me used to belong to one of their older brothers. They quickly decided that they needed to teach me how to fly (which was terrifying at first), and then Ginny asked Hermione to get the quaffle in the air, and the game began.

* * *

_Again, sorry it takes so long for me to update! _


	5. Chapter 5

I could see Tony, Nat, Steve, and Molly watching from inside. Molly was laughing at the surprised looks on their faces as I took off flying around, searching for the snitch. Harry was apparently the seeker for his house's team at Hogwarts, and he managed to give me a couple of pointers before the game began. My heart raced, pounding against my chest for the first couple of minutes I was on the broom. But once I figured out how to control it correctly, I began to calm down.

I saw Steve watching me with worry. To be honest, he looked like he was about to run outside and get me off the broom himself. However, Molly must have turned to him and explained that it was perfectly safe.

I decided to stay put for a few moments. The snitch would be easier to see if I was still, right? Apparently so, because Harry was doing the same thing.

"Score!" We heard Ginny yell happily. George began to cheer, but I didn't get the chance to before I had to quickly dodge an incoming bludger. I let out a squeak of fear and quickly lay myself so that I was flat against my broom. The bludger flew over me. I sat back up and took a deep breath.

"Score!" Came Ron's voice as well.

It went along like that for a while, until the score was 25-20, in our favor. If I could just see the stupid snitch-

Just then, a flash of gold zoomed past my face, and I took off chasing after it. Harry noticed this quickly, and followed after me. However, his broom was a lot faster than mine, and he made his way in front of me, thanking me as he reached out for the snitch.

"Oh, no you don't!" I cried out, willing my broom to go as fast as it possibly could. Soon, Harry and I were side by side, both of us struggling to catch the golden snitch. Sadly, where Harry was a year older than me, his arm was longer and so he managed to catch it.

"I got the snitch!"

That little-

"Great job, mate!" Ron and Fred cheered, flying toward my brother and giving him a high five. I huffed and flew over to George and Ginny, giving them an apologetic look.

"Sorry, guys. I tried, but Harry's arm is longer."

"It's alright!" Ginny said. "It's just a game!"

After Harry's team won the small Quidditch match, we all decided to go sit down and just talk. It was all pretty fun, actually. Ginny and I were asking our brother's (and Hermione) about Hogwarts, and how we get sorted. Apparently, there's a talking hat! How awesome does that sound?

"So what's it like in New York?" George asked after a while. "I've heard that it's a really busy place."

"It is." I told him honestly. "Very busy. But I don't leave the Tower much. I usually only left for school, and that's all. It's just not all that interesting out there, you know? It's more fun in the Avenger's Tower. Well, I think it is anyway."

"What are they all like?" Hermione asked. "The Avengers, I mean. Are they nice?"

I smiled at her. "Well, yeah. I mean, you wouldn't want to cross any of them, to be honest, but they're great. Tony's always there when I need cheering up, Nat's there to kick the butt of whoever upset me, Steve's like that wise person that you go to for advice. And Hawkeye and I don't talk much, but he's pretty cool." I paused, wondering what everyone was doing right now.

"What about the others?" Asked Ginny Quietly. She scared the heck out of me; I had almost forgotten she was there, she was so quiet!

"Thor is sort of like that protective older brother, you know? But he uses such big words sometimes! It can get confusing trying to understand him! And Bruce is one of those people I can tell anything to. I remember a couple years ago, we were nearly inseparable because of that…"

Harry tilted his head. "What do you mean? Did something happen?"

I shook my head. "It was nothing; just a couple kids at school. I sort of took everything they said to heart. I shouldn't have done that. But I'm going to Hogwarts now, and I can start over."

Hermione frowned. "You were bullied too?"

"Yeah… but that doesn't matter now! Jokes on them; they were wrong!" I said happily. It was true - they said things like 'you're never going to count for anything'. Well guess what? I'm a fricking witch. Guess who can (well, will be able to) do magic? Me! Ha! Karma!

"What did those mean old bullies do to our ickle-Rosiekins?" The twins said all at once, sneaking up behind me. They wrapped their arms around my shoulders. "We need to know what sort of prank to pull!"

"Just the usual stuff…"

"As in what?" This time it was Harry that spoke up. He didn't sound very happy about this news.

I sighed. "They were just saying stuff about me being adopted, saying that Mom and Dad didn't want me. I didn't exactly have any friends back home, and everyone acted like they hated me. It was horrible. But like I said- that's over with now. And I've got you guys."

Harry leaned over and gave me a brotherly hug, which I returned happily. "Things won't be that way at Hogwarts; I mean, there's Malfoy, but most people are nice. Well, not counting a lot of the Slytherins."

I stood up with a yawn. "I didn't think they were. Even then though, like I said, I've got you guys. And Harry, I really do appreciate everything."

"Don't mention it. Are you all staying here overnight? You seem tired." He laughed.

"I'm not sure… I don't think so. We'll have to ask Tony."

"No you won't!" A voice rang out from behind, causing me to jump and turn around with a squeak. "I think we could stay for a day, don't you, Capsicle?"

I grinned. "You think so, dad? Really? We can?"

Tony nodded. "Of course. Why not, fireball. Do you?"

The twins immediately began to grin at this.

"Do you-"

"-know what-"

"-this means?" They finished together, both linking arms with me. I look up at them and shake my head with confusion.

"Err… no-"

"It means, dearest Rosie, that we get more of a chance to teach you the ways of the-"

Mrs. Weasley stepped forward with a glare. "Oh, no you most certainly will not!" She yelled. "You leave the poor girl alone, and don't involve her in that 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' nonsense!"

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" I asked. "What's that?"

This time, it was Ron to tell me the answer. "It's a joke shop idea." He said. "Fred and George are pranksters, and they want to open a shop somewhere instead of working for the Ministry or something. Mum says it's silly, but you know they're not going to listen to her."

Joke shop? That's pretty original, in my opinion. I mean, there's not exactly any joke shops in New York, and with magic, the pranks must be great! But at the same time, I can understand where Mrs. Weasley is coming from; a shop always has a possibility of running out of business, even in the Wizarding world. Maybe she's just worried for their wellbeing. I know dad probably would be for me.

"A joke shop?" Dad's eyes lit up, and he looked toward the twins with interest.

Oh no, they've got him started. If there's anything dad likes, it's pranks. Well, and, you know, being him. But pranks are something he really enjoys, and god help us all if he gets his hands on any magical products.

"It's not nonsense-" The taller twin, which I believe to be George, began.

"-It's a way of life." His twin finished for him. I swear, it's almost creepy how they can finish each other's sentences. Honestly, how could they possibly know…?

"And it's not a particularly stable one!" Mrs. Weasley glared.

I inched back slowly, not wanting to be in the direct path of Mrs. Weasley's wrath. She is terrifying when she's angry! Then again, so is Dr. Banner. But there's a different reason for that, and it's not something he can particularly control.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head at her sons and then turned to Hermione and Ginny. She crossed her arms. "Ginny, would you be a dear and show Rosalie to your room? It'll be a bit cramped with all three of you there, but it should be fine."

Ginny nodded. "Alright, mum!"

Before Ginny had the chance to grab my wrist and take me inside, I quickly ran to my dad, Steve, and Natasha. I gave all three of them a hug and thanked them, before excitedly running to Ginny and following her back inside the house.

Once there, I picked up my small bag. We walked upstairs, and Ginny showed me where her room was. Mrs. Weasley was right; it is quite small. I mean, no offence to them. It's not their fault. I mean- Oh, who am I kidding. That sounded like something a rich, preppy kid would say. It was insanely rude. I can't believe myself!

"It's quite small." The ginger muttered to herself, looking down as if to hide a red face. I shook my head.

"No- no! It's fine! It's fine!" I reassured her. "It's… got this homey feeling to it; I like it!" I gave Ginny a hug and grinned. "Besides, this means that me, you, and Hermione can sit up and talk easier than if the room was large - we won't have to yell across the room or anything!"

Well, in retrospect, it probably wasn't the best thing I could've said, but I thought of it first, so I just had to say it. Besides, it was pretty true. For me, at least. There were times that I had to yell my lungs out (mostly when I was younger) to get anyone to hear me. Except Steve; super-serum must've enhanced his hearing or whatever.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ginny said after a while. She turned to look at me with a small smile on her face. "How about we go back outside? Maybe we can get another game of Quidditch before we have to go to bed!"

And that we did.


End file.
